yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanami Sugihara
= Contents below were just made for an AU. Relationships linked with the original characters of YanDev (Creator of YanSim) are not canon. = = Hanami Sugihara only belongs to 0_isaww. Don't alter nor edit the wiki without owner's permission. = Info Hanami Sugihara is a third year student at Akademi High School, attending Classroom 3-2. Some students around the school already know about her since childhood. Though whenever somebody from her childhood approaches her, she can never recall who the person is and she tells sorry to the person about it. Appearance Hanami has average length brown copper hair. Her eyes are dark shade of green. While at school, Hanami wears the standard female uniform. She wears an eyepatch on her left eye. She also wears black knee level socks. Description Hanami is known for being weak but heroic kid when she was younger, she literally stands for those who are being bullied yet she ends up being bullied as well. Bullies usually call her "hero wannabe." Although she was like that back then, almost everything about her changed when she got into an accident, fell into coma and got an amnesia. Somehow, while recovering, she used to read all of her journals and diaries just to remember who she used to be before. She tried to bring back the old Hanami but she just can't. Somehow, her upbeat personality changed into a pessimist. She also behaves more feminine after that, somehow her humorous behavior is still in her. New people found her easy to talk to, opposite to those people who she had met before, some of them states that it's kind of awkward because she's like a brand new person they can't hangout with. This often results Hanami to get into an awkward situation also the reason why some students refuse to talk to her at times. Personality Hanami originally is a coward person yet she's trying to get along with everyone like a social butterfly does. She will allow it if somebody wants to take her picture portrait, she will shyly smile at the camera. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to a certain silent area and call the police or simply just hide there depending on the situation. Relationships Ayano Aishi - Childhood bestfriend. Ayano find her irritating these days. Hanami don't remember her which hurts her deep inside. Uekiya Engeika - Currently what she calls her BESTFRIEND. Uekiya never met her in childhood which made way for Hanami to get along with her easily without trying to immitate her old self just to impress the person. Hanami always tells Uekiya about everything that bugs her. They also often talk about things they both like and dislike. She also sits infront/before Uekiya's seat in the class. Kokona Haruka - She met her through Saki Miyu. Kokona trusted her after some weeks and started to tell her her personal problems. Kokona might fell for her but who knows? Saki Miyu - They both met when Saki was roaming the corridors giving free food taste to random students when she gave one to Hanami and noticed that she have never seen her around the school. Eventually, Saki offered to tour her around the Akademi high after school which gave them way to become friends. Osana Najimi - They met when Hanami bumped into Taro when she was making her way to the Akademi high. Everytime they see each other inside the school, Osana always remind her to be careful not to bump with anyone again or else she'll forever call her a dummy but... that's what she always calls her. Osana will run to her if Taro rejected her and Hanami will comfort her. Amai Odayaka - Hanami will meet her if she's going to look for Saki Miyu at the Cooking Club. Amai is a childhood friend. Since then, Amai will always remind her to drop by at the Cooking Club every lunch time, and tells her that she'll cook for her so she could eat during lunch break! Amai will also tell her about her past everytime they get to hangout (which Hanami will find kind of disappointing and irritating.) Kizana Sunobu - Kizana used to be one of her bullies during childhood. They will be reunited once Kizana appears and be needing a Romeo for the play. She got Taro as her Romeo but Taro did a terrible job on memorizing his lines. Taro will then quit the role after Kizana getting angry at him about it. Kizana's will be hopeless until when Hanami decides to offer a help regarding to the role. Hanami will claim that she has memorized all of the lines that will be needing in the play. Kizana might get skeptical and kind of against it but she got no other choice. The play will be succesful if both won't have any problems teaming up with each other. Somehow, after that, Kizana will invite her to the Drama club but Hanami will obviously refuse. She will tell Kizana with her statement that she knows what happened years ago between them and what kind of monster Kizana was when they were younger. She won't forget how Kizana bullied her in their younger days. Oka Ruto - If Oka learns about Hanami having an amnesia, she will begin to stalk her. She will believe that Hanami doesn't have amnesia at all, instead she will believe that there's an unknown soul who's controlling the girl's body. Hanami will find out about her stalking and will ask her about it. Somehow, Oka will tell her the reason why, which will make Oka seem interesting to Hanami in a funny way and though of course she'll deny Oka's crazy misconceptions. Asu Rito - If ever Hanami skipped a class, Asu Rito will find out. After school, Asu Rito will find her and will order her to run 3 laps or else she'll tell the faculty about her ditching class. Muja Kina - Hanami will get into a small accident inside the school. If was sent into the infirmary, Muja will treat her injury. Upon treatment, Muja will notice her face and will be happy to see her again. The only problem is that Hanami can't remember her. Mida Rana - If Rana asked Taro to hang out with her in a certain classroom/place, Hanami will eavesdrop unintentionally and will start to doubt Rana about it. She will order Taro to go home early and promised him that she'll take care of Ms. Rana's "unknown business" with him. Osoro Shidesu - If Hanami gets into trouble with the male delinquents (again), there will be chances that Osoro will see them and order them to stop fighting. Starting that day, Osoro will find her quite interesting. Hanako Yamada - If Taro gets a girlfriend, Hanako will run to Hanami and Hanami will comfort her and Hanako will become attached to her eventually. Megami Saikou - Megami has also a lot to do with her past. That's all for now. Quotes "You just became shock like moments ago, isn't that what we call an emotion too?" - Hanami to Ayano when they were younger "Tell me... Were you the one who did this to me?" "I-I'm sorry but I can't really recall the memories I had with you... sorry..." "I'm not your pet Kizana! ...stop ordering me around..." Trivia * This fan-oc will be used in a fanfiction later on. The fanfic will be somewhat kind of Alternate Universe of Yandere Simulator. * Instead of female senpai (Taeko), she will be replaced by Hanami. But with different settings and story, who knows. * Most pages in her diaries, mostly about her friends were torn out. Reason why she barely remember people. * Her name Hanami means Beautiful Flower. * She crack jokes when the atmosphere's getting awkward. She only does this with her friends and of course when it's just right to say. * The bullies mentioned earlier in the article were not the phone addict bullies but the delinquents. * She dislikes the Occult club (but not the members). Only because she's scared of ghosts and other supernatural things. * She easily memorized the Romeo and Juliet play because of what she had found in her old diary when she was reading it. ** It states in there that Kizana in 7th grade forced her to memorize it or else she won't stop messing with her life. ** At the hospital while recovering, out of boredom, Hanami started to memorize some lines from Romeo and Juliet. * She was comatosed for 1 week and 3 days. * She met Muja Kina before when Muja was still a student. ** Before getting amnesia, Hanami always reminds her that she'll be a good nurse someday and tells her that she believes in her. ** Also, Muja Kina used to be her neighbor when she was younger. * Her zodiac sign is a Scorpio. * If she'll be forced to join a club, she'll join either the Art Club or the Gardening Club. * Owner-chan got the story idea for her after listening to Jayn's song, Smoke and Mirrors. * Owner-chan also tried their best to make her look good and simple as long as possible. * Of course she's lowkey pervert. //kicked,,,everyone is!! Gallery Category:OCs Category:User's Fanons Category:Females Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:No Club Category:0_isaww's OC Category:Senpai Category:Needs Help